


Cloti Fall Festival 2020 Alternative Prompts

by Novelle_Night



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Cloti - Freeform, Cloti Fall Festival 2020, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Final Heaven, I didn't notice, Romance, i don't know what i was thinking, its just all fluff, one shots, too much hugging and kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novelle_Night/pseuds/Novelle_Night
Summary: Drabbles and one-shots using the alternative prompts of the Cloti Fall Festival 2020 hosted by the Final Heaven Server.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's Cloti Fall Festival 2020 hosted by the Final Heaven Server! Its my very first event and I'm so happy I get to participate. Happy Birthday Final Heaven! Thank you for everything, always making my day and influencing me to be better. Without Cloti, I might have not picked up my pen again to write.
> 
> P.S. I swear, I didn't know what was I doing while I wrote this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You saved me from the dangers of my mind. Your hand was the only one that could reach me. –F.S. YOUSAF

_‘I’m sorry. I’ve failed you… again.’_ Cloud closes his cerulean eyes as he slowly falls to the ground, dead tired.

It’s useless. He’s useless. He failed her multiple times.

He’s not worthy of her and he will never be. It’s like he’s that little boy in Nibelheim all over again. He remembers the children there, she called them her friends but they bullied and called him names for being a bastard. Her father who hated him and told him that he will never good enough for her.

They were right. He is a bastard and a failure. That’s why he left that town, his mother, and her. To show everyone that he’s not weak and a loser—to give her a better life. He worked hard but he could never make it into the cut. He wasn’t the SOLDIER he wanted for her. He came back as a grunt, not a hero.

“Cloud!” He hears her voice. That sweet voice that always called him every time when he was at his lowest.

Someone catches him. He feels a pair of familiar, warm hands around him. It’s his home. _It’s her._

He immediately opens his half-lidded eyes and stares blatantly at her. The background is a blur, however, he could see her clearly. A concerned expression etched on her face, her cheeks flushed, and her ruby red eyes misty, almost teary.

“Don’t worry I’m here.” She assures him, and hugs him tight as if any moment he’s going to disappear if she doesn’t.

“Tifa…” He softly whispers her name. She always takes his breath away, and he couldn’t seem to form words around her without making a fool of himself.

“I got you Cloud.”


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In one kiss, you’ll know all I haven’t said. – Pablo Neruda

Cloud’s kisses were always different.

They could be soft and gentle when he’s scared that he could break her like glass with his strength.

They could be shy and apologetic when he knows he did something wrong that made her mad at him.

They could be fiery and passionate when they lose theirselves in a rush of emotions as they explore and get to know each other again.

They could be slow and languid during the dawns they find their selves entangled around each other.

They could be small pecks of goodbye when he has to leave early and she has to go work in the bar right away.

However, they always conveyed the same message that always makes her blush and her heart beat faster.

_I love you. And only you._


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is so much history in the way he looks at her. In the way he says her name. When they are together, there is a current that runs between them: like an electric charge on the verge of erupting into a perfect storm. – Lang Leav

Tifa could always feel Cloud’s affections on how he says her name or how gazes at her every time, even when he thinks that she’s unaware of it.

Hoo boy, he was wrong. She always notices. His stares and voice always remind her of their history together.

Their past as children in Nibelheim who were neighbors. Him, being that shy, cute boy and her, the popular girl next door. They would always play with each other in secret because of her other friends picked on him and her father disliked him for his own reasons.

He saved her when she went up Mt. Nibel to find her mother, but she didn’t leave unscathed. He was blamed by others for her injuries. Yet those judgements didn’t stop him from inviting her to the water tower. He told her his plans to leave for Midgar to become a SOLDIER. And there, he also made a promise to save her when she’s in trouble.

In the present, they’re partners. They fight through challenges together, supporting and covering for each other’s weakness. He’s always traveling because of his delivery business, and she’s usually busy because of the multiple expansions of Seventh Heaven in different parts of Gaia. However, they still find time to spend moments to show their love for one another.

And their future as a husband and wife. The beautiful round brilliant cut ring he got her, gleamed brightly as the morning light hits it. It rested around her left ring finger, and she smiles at the sight of it.

A warm breath tickles her from behind her ear. “What are you doing?”

Cloud’s strong arms wrap around her from behind, spooning her. A rush flashes through her body with just a single feel of his skin. There’s a tempest brewing inside of her that makes her snuggle deeper to his chest.

“Thinking.” She answers him immediately.

“Hmm…come back to sleep with me. It’s still early.” His right hand settle on the small bump of her stomach, and his other hand brings her left hand to his lips. “You and our little Storm.”

She smiles, he can’t see it with his eyes closed but he knows. It’s him after all.

“Yeah, we will.”


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I think we will always come back to each other. Not by chance, but by choice. There is no magnetic pull. No right time or right place. The stars are not aligned for us, so we reach our hands up to the night sky and rearrange them ourselves. – Pablo Neruda

Tears fall down her face as she hugs him under the starry night sky. She sobs onto his chest and he pulls her closer, engulfing her with his entire being.

“The gods and the entire universe can screw themselves.” Cloud tells her, she hears his heart beating fast. “I chose you, and no one can change my mind.”

“This isn’t the right time, we have responsibilities. You’re destined for something far greater than me, it can’t be me. I’m not good for you—”

“Tifa, I am the one who isn’t _worthy_ of you.” He confesses. “You’re the most beautiful, strongest, and kindest person I’ve met. I already fell for you when you simply smiled at me.”

“But—”

“I don’t believe in fate and destiny. Those are merely illusions that others made when they don’t think they can choose for themselves. So, don’t give in because I choose you. Will you choose me too?”

Her crimson irises meet his cobalt blue ones. They were filled with longing, with hope—with love.

She parts her lips and smiles as he wipes her tears away with his thumb. “Yes, I choose you too. Let’s rewrite the stars together.”


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I look at the stars and try to find all the lights that forge my constellation and when I can’t find mine. I look for yours. – WT

Cloud wonders if he could see the stars again in Midgar. The sky was polluted because of excess amount of artificial light and fumes from the mako reactors. Unlike in Nibelhiem, every night he sees the arch of the galaxy and the brilliant constellations in the heavens above.

_"When we’re older, and you’re a famous SOLDIER, if I’m ever trapped or in trouble. Promise you’ll come and save me.”_

He remembers her under that starry night at the water tower. The turquoise dress and heels she wore, her bright ruby eyes, and genuine, sweet smile. Her efforts of dressing up didn’t go unnoticed, he knew that she wore light make up for him, even when he did shy away from looking at her beautiful face.

When he was a child, he was always lost in the darkness and alone. Yet, when his gaze landed on her, she was the brightest star in the sky. She shined the brightest amongst everyone. Even in a crowd, she always stood out and no one could ever beat her powerful presence.

Right now, he may not see the stars and galaxy in the sky, but those weren’t what his looking for. He looks for her smile, that makes him want to kiss her. The small laughs that brightens up his day when he’s down. Her eyes that sparkled like gems that mesmerizes him, and he wishes to stare at them for an eternity. Her long, black hair that looked so smooth that he craves to touch and let it run through his fingers.

They maybe worlds apart. She was too far for him to reach and he can only observe her from afar.

But he promises that he would always find her.


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you came to me with a face I have not seen, with a voice I never heard. Even if centuries separated us, I would still feel you. Somewhere between the sand and stardust. Through every collapse and creation, there is a pulse that echoes of you and I. – Lang Leav

He’s changed. Cloud wasn’t anymore that scrawny, shy boy that she grew up with. She forgotten that it’s been years since she last seen him. Has it really been seven years? Or five?

He became a man. An angelic, handsome man. He’s not anymore the cute, but instead he’s drop-dead gorgeous that made every woman in the slum gawk at him. And it lighted something dark in her, especially when a certain brown-haired Cetra was involved.

She’s insecure and jealous. How pathetic, she’s becoming petty for a man she’s only friends with.

Tifa sighs as she stares at the rising sun over the horizon. Engulfing the never ending mountains of sand with its brightness. “I’m becoming crazy.”

“I don’t think you’re not.” A sexy, husky voice says.

She yelps, quickly turns around and sees him. He gave her a concerned look as he comes up beside her on the balcony of their hotel room.

“Cloud!”

He chuckles and tilts his head. “Why are you here?”

“I was thinking.”

He raises a brow and she shrugs, she fixes the shawl that protected her from the cool morning air. “Its private.”

They don’t say anything, but she could feel his presence overwhelming her thoughts.

_‘Why is he here, shouldn’t he be—’_

Suddenly, he brings his arm around her and puts her head is on his shoulder.

“Huh?”

He kisses her at the crown of her head and nuzzles at her hair. “Don’t be jealous Tifa, you’re a goddess. I’m only yours.”

She blinks in surprise, however a small tight-lipped smile graces her lips. “Yeah.”

She stares at the sand dunes from afar that falls down and builds up again. It reminded her of him—always changing and different.

Cloud may have changed, but he’s till the same kind boy.


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Softly my thoughts whispered invisible words. My mind was a calm chaos filled with reflections of you. I wanted to find myself and I did when I found you. – Perry Poetry

_‘Tifa…’_ Cloud thinks as he tucks a stray hair on the back of her ear.

She looked too peaceful sleeping in their bed. Years ago when he was young he would blush by imagining this scenario, and it’s still no different. The sight of her still takes his breath away and makes his heart beat faster.

He’s a lucky bastard. And he agrees.

Tifa was there to him even when he was broken. While he left because of his geostigma, but she waited as she looked after Denzel and Marlene. She always provided the strength he needed. If that isn’t that love, what is?

She shifts as she slowly opens her eyes, and she gives him a sleepy smile. “Hey, you’re back.”

“Hm, sorry if I was late.” He mutters as he gets under the covers with her. “I had to take a detour.”

“No, it’s okay. You’re home now.” She comes closer to him, and rests her head over his beating chest. “I missed you.”

He pulls her closer and cages her in his arms. “I missed you too. I’m home.”

She chuckles lightly, and looks up at him. “Tell me about your adventure in the morning?”

“I will. I promise.” He brushes their lips together and when he moves away, she pulls him back for a longer one.

All his life he felt that a part of him was missing. And the way he thought he could find the other half of himself was to be a hero. However, he was wrong. When he’s with her, he feels complete, and nothing else matters.


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t need to hear the words “I love you”, I just need you to promise to stay with me. That’s more than the three words could explain. –Novelle Night

She tugs the black cloth covering his left arm. “Cloud.”

He stops walking and turns around to face her. His cerulean eyes looking at her in confusion. She bites her lower lips, she’s nervous to tell him the thought in her mind.

“I…um…”

She doesn’t need him to say it. They didn’t need words to communicate with each other, their actions were enough. In the first place, she was the one who said it under that night in the Highwind.

_“Words aren’t the only thing that tell people what you’re thinking.”_

Cloud lifts her chin with his thumb and forefinger, forcing her to look at him straight in the eyes. He cups her cheek with his left hand and he holds her waist with his right, pulling her close to him. She feels herself pressed onto him, and he lowers his forehead to hers, still maintain their eye contact.

“Don’t worry Tifa, I’m here.” She feels his warm breath heating her lips, it’s almost like a whisper of a kiss.

She relaxes in his touch and they brush their noses against each other. She wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him tighter. “Good.”

“I will stay and you have nothing to fear.” He murmurs before he gently kisses her.

She reciprocates his kiss with a passionate one, and she feels all the tight feeling around her chest let go. As if something inside her became weightless and she feels assured.

_‘I love you but I don’t want you to just say it. I want you to stay to prove it.’_


End file.
